The house's rules
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Draco and harry smutty fic. Pansy and ginny are on a one way yaoi-minded track to set draco and harry up. Even if it means spending a few weeks or...months in the live houses. pansy!yaoi!lover ginny!yaoi!lover DMHP! rated NC-17!


Title: The HOUSE'S RULES

Fandom: Harry potter

Pairing: DMHP(Draco Malfoy Harry Potter)

warning's: This is a yaoi, male X male love, sex, relationships...etc...

It is highly recommended that you DO NOT READ if you do not like boys' love and male X male sex.

This fiction is kind of anti-Ginny (From boys point of view anyway...), so if you dislike her, I suppose you might like this.

The narration is not from a certain point of view.

Please enjoy.

ATTENTION: This was originally a Yaoi and Yuri fan fiction, but because of certain circumstances there is going to be Yaoi and VERY LIGHT shojo, the Yuri will be posted as a stand alone one shot sequel or chapter. (Mystery singer:dungeon view.) This also goes along with a little few-chapter thing I started a while back... it'll come into place after a while if you've read the other fan fiction.

Low sound seeped into the slytherin common room, making a certain annoying git, Pansy, get up from the green couch in the slytherin common room heading straight for the sound. She had come upon Draco's private room door, where the sound was the loudest. She knocked a few times before she opened the door with a secret password only she and a few others knew. She gawked at the sight of her blonde headed friend sitting on his four-poster canopy bed, hands neatly behind his head as he listened to the music that came from no where. Pansy just stared at her gray -eyed friend for a long moment before she spoke "Draco...." said boy looked up "What the hell are you listening to?" Draco shrugged as the voice in the song died, a new song being sung by the same voice. Pansy sighed as Draco looked up at his bedrooms stone ceiling, mouthing the words, his friend making her way to sit on the edge of his large bed.

_I do love you!_

_I do! (I do?)_

_Why cant it be me? (Oh, why me?)_

_L-L-Love me!_

_Please! Oh please!_

_D-D-Don't hate me!_

_No. No. No. (Uh-oh!)_

_(Oh, no.)_

_(Uh-oh!)_

_(I do?)_

_(Uh-oh!)_

_(Oh, why me?)_

_(Oh no.)_

_Y-Y-You love me! (Do you?)_

_Y-Y-You don't hate me!_

_(Please oh pretty please?)_

Pansy laughed at the words that where just sound in the air, cutting through her laughter to speak "What _are_ you listening to?" Draco looked at the girl for a moment before the singing started again, but this time it was different.

_Ich liebe dich!_

_Ich tun! (Ich tun?)_

_Warum kann es nicht mich? (Oh, warum ich?)_

_L-L-Liebe mich!_

_Bitte! Oh, Bitte!_

_N-N-Nicht hassen ich!_

_Nien. Nien. Nien. (Uh-Oh!)_

_(Oh, nien)_

_(Uh-oh!)_

_(Ich tun?)_

_(Uh-oh!)_

_(Oh, warum ich?)_

_(Oh, nien.)_

_S-S-Sie lieben mich! (Oder?)_

_S-S-Sie nicht mich hassen!_

_(Bitte wanden sie sich bitten oh schön?)_

Draco smirked as pansy looked at him funny "What the hell was that language!?" she practically yelled, but Draco just ignored her and hummed the little tune as it went on. Pansy was forcefully ripped from her shocked and almost disgusted stare at Draco by a certain Blaise Ziabani who stormed into the room "Draco, this came for you." he extended his arm and handed it to the blonde on the bed "I opened it to see if it was harmful but the letter just started yelling so I closed it." Draco smirked and opened it, the letter immediately started yelling. "Was zur hölle Draco! Ich fand ein VERPISSEN zwei-wege-kommunikation IN meinm wohnheim VIRPISSEN! Es ist mit dem tropf-magie, und dafür bin ich nicht besonders danken ihnen für ihre gestpräche kommen durch!" both blaise and pansy looked at Draco, who still smirked and folded the letter and shoved it under his pillow. Pansy and blaise looked at each other then at Draco, speaking in unison "What the bloody hell was _that_!?" Draco laughed coldly ans with a snap of his fingers the song in his room stopped playing. Draco grabbed his wand from his pocket and whispered something and withing a few seconds his door crashed open and none other than harry potter stormed in, glancing briefly at pansy and blase before grabbing the blonde off the bed by his collar and began yelling "You-!" but was cut short by the pair of cool lips being forcefully pressed against his. Harry very quickly lost composure and began to kiss the pale slytherin back, his hands entangled in the soft blonde locks of Draco's hair in attempt to deepen the kiss. It was not even two seconds later when both boys' tongs slipped from their mouths into each others sweet caverns. Their tongs twisting and sliding, running along teeth and cheeks as they danced, either boy able to taste their essences mixing.

Pansy had long ran out of the room with a bloody nose, while blaise had stood their stunned. Harry pulled away from Draco, the pale boy whispering "Ich liebe dich." Harry's face 'lit up' in happiness, kissing the blonde again "Ich liebe dich zu." harry jumped when a loud thump was heard behind them, Draco mouthed a cuss word as harry turned his head to see blase sitting on the floor staring at them. Harry smiled curtly "What's the matter Ziabani? Can't two boyfriends spend time together?" the boy just shook his head and continued to stare "You...two..." the boy paused and cocked his head "Wow, Draco...I didn't think...." Draco looked at him with a look akin to amusement. The boy stood from the floor and with a giddy tone squealed "I've been in the fan club for you two to get together since like first year! I think you two are _perfect _for each other!" harry giggled as Draco looked almost sick. A loud noise and an aching pain brought his vision to a brief black before his vision became blurry, his door looked side ways for a few seconds before he rubbed his eyes and sat up "What the-...." he paused when he saw blaise at the side of his bed "Get up, Draco... your going to be late." Draco slumped in his bed, tears threatening his eyes "A dream..." he muttered before climbing off his bed slowly, and dressing himself for the day after the boy left his room. That morning Draco could do nothing but think of his dream, his usually witty insults stopping in his throat as depression welled in him. He knew he couldn't have the-boy-who-lived, what depressed him even further was that the weaselette was always hitting on him, _**'the whorish git' **_he thought as he stared at the Gryffindore table, eying up Harry's extremely sexy body. Draco ignored the loud chattering about how the day was a dress down day, he caught word of his name and looked around nonchalantly until he caught a loud screech from the Gryffindore table, his eyes immediately shot to harry. Draco smirked and gave a low, barely audible, and wicked chuckle as he saw harry lower his hand, Ginny staring in shock as her cheek reddened. Harry had just slapped Ginny in the face. Many people looked shocked, but nothing prepared for the most greatest shock of their Hogwarts lives: Instead of Ginny, Harry's eyes welled in tears and slipped down his cheeks. Draco's face contorted into anger, glaring daggers at the weaselette before caressing harry with his gaze softly. Harry stood abruptly and yelled at Ginny, their face's only inches apart, "FUCK YOU! YOU-YOU!! HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT!?" harry sniffed roughly, as Ginny stuttered out "Har-.. I didn-" "Fucking call me that,that...._that_ again and ill rip you apart!" harry raised his hand to slap Ginny, said git flinching, but when harry stopped and lowered his hand, his gaze meeting Draco's, Harry's eyes filled with more tears. Said raven-haired boy ran from the room sobbing roughly, the red headed woman receiving glares from many men and women. Ron stood from the other side of Ginny and yanked her head back by her hair and yelled "What the _fuck _is wrong with you!?" Hermione stood, making Ron look at her, but the red headed boy didn't let go of his sister until Hermione glared at him. The two friends exited the room running after harry, a few people following behind them in the same pursuit.

Draco swallowed hard, fighting the both the urge to hex the whorish git into oblivion and chase after his crush, but Draco hid it well as he sipped at his pineapple juice, earning a bizarre gaze from his two comrades, pansy and blaise. The blonde took to lazing his head on his upper arm, said arm sprawled in front of him, hand in the middle of the large oak table. Pansy scooted closer to Draco and whispered in his ear "Who would have thought harry potter was gay!?" she squealed in excitement, blaise leering over them both with a grin before leaning in and whispering "You were staring." he exclaimed, grinning at pansy, who blushed and turned to see Draco's expression. Blaise chuckled lowly "Pansy, spill his juice on him." Draco popped his head up quickly "Don't you dare." pansy grinned "I see your point Blaise, but why don't you do it?" blaise shrugged, Draco whipping his head back and forth to both slytherin's in confusion "He'll be going to the same place if its you." pansy shrugged "Okay." said girl whispered a numbing charm on herself before pouring Draco's pineapple juice over his head, making the blonde jump up while blaise yelled "Shes a-!" Before the boy could get out his sentence filled with fake shock and concern, Draco had landed his fist smack dab in the middle of pansy's face, sending her to the floor. Within seconds Draco and pansy where forcefully apperated out of the cafeteria, Dumbledore's smug smile on his face as he looked around at the great eating hall.

Pansy smiled at Draco as he kept his eyes focused on the floor by his feet, there were five people in the room so far: Professor snape; Harry, Ginny, Pansy, and Draco. The potion's professor furrowed his brow as he stared at his god son, glancing at Pansy and her swollen red cheek and bloody nose, the girl looking as if shed accomplished something, apparently not feeling the pain that she should have been. Just then snape looked over at Ginny and harry, the red headed girl with her reddened cheek in her palm, and her elbow on her knee as harry just sat quietly, pansy separating them as he sat next to Draco. Professor McGondall had just appeared sitting next to snape, behind a large table. The old woman sighed "Mr. Potter... Mr. Malfoy..." snape sat still, staring at his grandson fiercely. Both boys looked up to see Professor McGondall with her arms crossed, in an old witched dress, glaring at the two boys. "You two are aware of the consequences of fighting in school, no?" harry nodded halfheartedly as both boys spoke "Yes, ma'am." snape gave a feral growl "The consequences of hitting a woman?" all four student looked up in confusion. Pansy cleared her throat "There is a special punishment for that?" the girl asked in an emotion akin to awe as she stared at the professors in disbelief. McGondall huffed "Yes, Mrs. Parkinson, there is." snape shot a glare to Draco as the professor continued "The punishment is confinement with said woman for a week." Draco shot up from his seat along with harry, yelling in dual "I am _**not**_ staying with her!" snape stared Draco back into his seat as harry flopped down in his seat and huffed, McGondall continuing on "Now, since there is only one confinement house left, all four of you will be staying there." Silence filled the room as snape glared at all of them. McGondall smiled "You will find all of your things are there already, you will be let go of your school duties for a whole week while you are there, to devote all of your time to _think_ about what you have done and why you have done it, _act _accordingly and take the necessary precautions to _apologizing. _The witch looked at snape who continued on "Due to...necessary precautions the boys and the girls will be sharing rooms. You will find your things set up accordingly as well." McGondall cleared her throat "In a week, if you have not come to terms you will be left for another week." the woman paused as she pulled her wand from her long black and baggy sleeve "The confinement house has certain... rules and standards. You can not use any magic other than wandless, but I presume none of you know how to use such magic, but if you do so be it. Another thing is The house can re-arrange itself, re-stock itself and shift to accommodate certain needs." snape cut in "So in other words if you do not behave you can be left with four walls and a roof." McGondall nodded at the statement and waved he wand "In a week then." and with that gesture the four disappeared from the room.

Ginny landed on the floor, pansy making her landing on the soft pillow like white bed, a few rooms away, harry and Draco both landing, limbs entangled on a similar pillow like bed, loud grunts and groans sounding throughout their new-found confinement. Ginny rubbed her back and stood, huffing at pansy before said girl made her way out of the room, Ginny following behind. Once they had entered what seemed to be the living room of the house, they found Draco and harry coming out of a room parallel the room the two women walked out of. The four looked around the large room, scanning and peeking through the whole house before eventually making their way to the kitchen. Harry's stomach gurgled loudly, Ginny looking at him sternly before opening sighing and putting her hands on her hips "Did we not already talk about eating properly a week ago!?" The raven haired boy grunted and turned, opening a nearby cupboard, pulling out several ingredients and setting them on the counter, earning odd stares from the three others in the room as he spoke "My stomach _just _growled, Merlin's sake Ginny, I'm _going _to eat." he pulled a box from the top self of the cupboard "Pansy, could you get me the flour... it seems to not be in here, Malfoy, please hand the the cast iron frying pan that hanging above the sink?" after a few minutes, harry had pulled out a few bowls large spoons, knives, and a bag of potatoes. He turned to see pansy Draco and Ginny staring at him like he just told professor snape to fuck off. Harry tilted his head "What?" Ginny was the first to snap out of her daze "What are you doing?" harry tiptoed and grabbed the large heavy black pan from its hook above the sink and placed it on the large stove next to his setup of ingredients "Cooking." pansy burst out into laughter "Cooking? Are you daft!?" harry paused and faced them for a moment "Flour." he spoke clearly, a large cupboard door opening, floating out a large white bin "I'm not." he said blatantly before turning and dipping a cup into the large white bin before dumping the flour into one of the large bowls he had set on the counter top. "_You_ know how to cook potter?" Draco cut in, stopping Pansy's giggles, making both women look at him, but Harry just kept mixing and swirling the contents of the bowl "As a matter of fact, I do." Pansy hummed in her throat "I learned about muggle cooking from my mom's servant, I guess since we can not use any other magic besides wandless... we will have to use muggle ways of doing things." she paused and looked at Harry, who had turned around, the bowl and spoon in his hands "What are you making?" she asked, stepping closer "Flapjack batter." she nodded "Are you... making it _just_ for yourself?" Harry shook his head "Do you want some?" he looked at Ginny, said red head smiling "Can I have some Harry?" she spoke, earning a nod from the emerald eyed boy before she continued "Can you make some for all of us?" she asked, making Harry sigh "Sure." Pansy smiled back at Ginny "Would you like my help...uhm..?" Harry cut her off "Harry." she smiled "Yes, Harry." the raven haired boy smiled "Thank you."

Pansy had taken on the role of mixing the batter as Ginny took to cleaning the house of its film of dust while Draco sat lazily in a chair at the kitchen table, glaring at both women as they neared Harry, his accidental growls going unheard in the busy kitchen. Harry's arms quickly snapped to his sides in search for a spoon in the pink apron he had tied around his waist, quickly patting himself down before finding it, Draco's eyes watching the sway of the boys hips as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. The blonde heard the giggle emitted from Pansy ans she dipped her finger quickly in the whipped cream she had made and poked Harry's cheek, her giggles increasing as Harry jumped at the touch and whipped his face off with his sleeve. Pansy turned her head to look at Draco, just to see him scowling, a look of shock on her face as she quickly turned, making her hand hit the handle of the frying pan, sending the bubbling oil at her. Harry gasped loudly and placed his hands underneath the flying mess to the best of his ability, a glowing green force field surrounding the mix, stopping and trapping the oil and frying pan within the bubble Harry's hands had created. Harry sighed with relief and looked at Pansy then at Draco, the both of them looking on with shock, Ginny own shocked face peering around the wooden door frame. Harry chuckled lightly "Like you guys haven't seen wandless magic...aha... hah....haa...?" Pansy shook her head "Definitely a potter." she looked at Draco who thumped his head on the table _**'He really is perfect!'**_ he thought, a smile on his lips, shielded by his forehead as he sighed against the wood of the table. Pansy laughed, making Ginny giggle as she went on working, Harry rearranging the contents within his green bubble before levitating them back on the stove. Harry sighed as they began preparing the food again whipping, pouring and cooking. Pansy swallowed audibly as she poured a rather large amount of batter onto the pan, awaiting any explosion of reaction, but there was none. She relaxed into her normal stance when there was no danger, making Harry chuckle and smile at her "Its not going to do anything besides cook." he stated as he poured three reasonable amounts of batter onto the pan in front of him. Some time had passed before harry flipped each little cake onto its other side revealing a golden brown tint the cake had, making Pansy marvel. "Wooow~ I have never seen something like that!" Harry looked at her oddly as he stacked multiple little cakes on a plate in his hand "What, you've never had pancakes before?" Pansy shook her head "No." as Harry set the plate in front of Draco,said boy staring at the stack with curiosity "So.... you nor Malfoy never had them?" a cupboard door at that point turned into a whip almost and snapped at Harry's arse, making the boy jump and yelp. At that point Ginny busted out laughing, as well was Draco and Pansy as Harry rubbed his backside lightly "I guess no more rudeness..." Harry said giggling lightly as Ginny continued to laugh and walk in the room. A few minutes had passed when Ginny had stopped laughing and was sitting with Pansy, Draco, and harry at the kitchen table. The room was silent as Pansy and Draco took their first bite, both humming in enjoyment. Harry smiled and continued to eat, staring at Draco subconsciously as he thought. By the time he had come out of his thoughts, Ginny and Pansy had left the room, leaving Harry staring at Draco who stuffed his face with pancakes. Draco swallowed down what he had in his mouth and put his fork down slowly as he looked up at Harry, who was still staring at him. Draco cleared his throat, snapping Harry from his thoughts-making the boy look around quickly "Huh?" he let out before looking back at Draco "What?" the blonde shook his head "You were staring at me,potter." at once the chair had disappeared from under the blonde, making him hit the floor "Harry! I meant Harry, you damned house!" the raven-haired boy laughed quickly before Draco stood up glaring. Harry shrugged and looked at the clock "eight twenty nine..." he whispered to himself the clock turning a few seconds later. In a quick flash the boys where in their room, the girls as well in their room. Ginny and Pansy started yelling out complaints, the boys looking confused before Harry spoke "Curfew....." Draco's mouth was gaping "No way...." the girls' audible complaints were heard as they apparently figured it out.

Harry sighed, it had been over an hour since the house had sent them to their rooms, and in that time Draco took to rearranging his things and bossing Harry around- which had gotten the boy a few misfortunes such as the sink squirting water at him, the bedside tables leg tripping him, pillows being thrown at him, and the ever popular things disappearing. After about a half hour after the houses torture Draco sat on the edge of the bed to the left of Harry, panting after a struggle to get a potion out of the bathroom wall. Harry chuckled "Have fun?" Draco just glared at the boy "_Harry_, I'm going to take this side,okay?" Harry just nodded as Draco collapsed backward onto the big bed, his head landing near Harry's hip. Draco breathed heavily for a few moments before his breath steadied, his eyes shut, his body completely lax as he lazed there on the white fluff of the blanketed bed. Harry glanced at Draco periodically over one of the covers of his book, watching the blonde with interest. Harry traveled his vision up Draco, starting at his knees. _**'His knees are so round... nothing like mine...my knees are knobby. His thighs look muscular, they are a little on the big side, but I like that...' **_the boy averted his eyes as Draco shifted, trailing off on his thoughts _**'I may like big thighs....but big thighs on girls are just...weird...' **_he stole a glance at Draco _**'Only Ginny, Ron, and hermione know about me being gay... but only Hermione knows who I like...' **_he felt Draco stop moving and looked back at the boy _**'Ron's thighs are muscular...I've seen him in the shower a few times... but Draco's...his are bigger, probably more muscular from all the quddich. The way he wears his pants is absolutely fabulous....gawd I sound like real bitch-boy... not that gay guys are bitch-boys....well, the bitchy ones... no... yeah... well in any case Draco isn't a bitch boy... maybe a sadistic bitch sometimes...ooh~ I guess I'd like Draco to be my torturer,with that sinister trademark smirk on his face...Okay, 'mione was right... I'm a masochist.' **_Harry smiled to himself, unaware of the eyes peering up at him as he continued his thinking _**'I like how his tummy dips inward when hes laying down... I know hes got abs, I remember the day snape had snatched the shirt right off of him the day snape paired him with Pansy. That girl... gawd shes brilliant! Spilling that corrosive potion on him...que snape for an action that makes even him blush! Anyway... can't believe she spilled a toxic potion on him.... but it was a good cause. I got a peek at his faboulous six pack, plus his chest. Gawd Quddich did a number on him.' **_Harry sighed_** 'hes probably a lot more muscular than me, I wounder if hes a virgin... I mean yeah I'm a virgin... but I never liked girls and a lot of guys are sweet but I think ive kept my ass's Chasity for the sake of a person I actually like. I'm not a whore. May have been a trainee silhouette but ive never liked guys only for the sex. Aah~ Draco's chest looks so muscular. His skin is so pale... it suits him well. His face is just right too, jaw aligned what looks like perfectly, his cheeks aren't hollowed... hes not skinny as hell but hes not fat either, hes just right. His lips are so...pink! So plump...Looks like hes been gnawing at his bottom lip. Houses fault probably.' **_Harry's gaze traveled from the boys lips to his eyes, meeting Draco steel colored__ones._**'his eyes are so...EYES!?' **_Harry fumbled with his book, a thud being heard as the books spine hit the floor, the pages fluttering as the cover and back of the book touched the floor. Harry screeched as he fell off the bed, a loud thud graced the rooms air as Harry hit the floor, yelping at the sudden pressure and pain in his ass. Draco had changed his position so he was kneeling peering down at Harry, who was looking up at the blonde nervously. Draco let out a small chuckle of laughter and put a lopsided smile on his face, his eyes softening "You okay?" Harry just stared for a moment before turning red "I-I..." Draco chuckled again "You where staring at me for a long time, I was looking at you but you seemed lost in thought. I didn't want to....spook you, _Harry._" the house made a low gravely groan and Draco smirked to himself, obviously gloating at how he didn't slip up, _this time_.

Plot line is property of SSOTVDG; characters, situations, setting's, and past events that are related to harry potter all belong to J.K.R. Thank you to certain writers who inspired this fan fiction (you know who you are).


End file.
